Haruhi's Cousin
by NoLitterBug
Summary: When Haruhi's cousin comes to Ouran chaos ensues as she is completely unmoved by the host club and their behaviour. The host club makes it their mission to crack her and figure out why she isen't affected. KyoyaxOCxTamaki
1. The Host Club

**Hi guys, NoLitterBug here with a new fic, this time its KyoyaxOC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC.**

I sighed as I looked out of the plane's window. I'm Xandra Fujioka, I'm half japenese. I have clear blue eyes and strait brown mother is sending me to Japan to live with my cousin for a while.

I diden't really mind going, I wanted to see Japan but the thing is I would miss my friends. I got offered a free term at Ouran Private Academy and my mother was estatic considering she went to the same school when she was younger.

I slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what would await me in Japan.

At Ouran

Haruhi sighed as she went over the plans of her cousin's visit.

"Watcha doin, Haruhi?" The twins questioned looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she responded.

"Whos Xandra?" questioned Hikaru.

"My cousin," Haruhi said. "Shes coming to Ouran for a term."

"Can she afford it?" this time it was Kaoru asking the question.

"No, its a free scholarship, she also got one for the year but thats only if she likes the school."

"Oh Haruhi!" The 'king's voice called out. Apparently club activites were over. "What is my lovley daughter doing?"

"Haruhi's cousin is coming for a visit," the twins annouced.

"When?" Tamaki asked gasping.

"In an hour actually," Haruhi said. "Well I should get going, I'm picking her up."

"We'll come with you!" The twins and Tamaki said already excited.

At The Airport

I skimmed through the airport looking for my cousin, I had seen pictures of her recently so I would know it was her when I saw her.

There she was. My cousin Haruhi Fujioka surrounded by a bunch of boys! I was confused as to why they were here but walked over to her anyway.

"Xandra!" she cried hugging me.

"Hey Haruhi," I responded hugging her back, smiling.

"Hello princess, Welcome to Japan," A blonde guy said kissing my hand and twirling as roses filled the background.

"Who the hecky are you?" I questioned completley unmoved by the guesture. He did a classic anime fall, while the twins standing next to him started laughing.

"Xandra, that was Tamaki. This is the Ouran High School Host Club," Haruhi said. "And thats Kyoya, those are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, thats Honey-senpai and thats Mori-senpai."

Kyoya and Mori just nodded at me, the twins however were a different story.I felt two arms slide around my shoulders and saw the twins gazing down at me.

"So your Haruhi's cousin," one said, I coulden't tell which.

"Want a cookie?" the other asked holding up a cookie that appeared out of no where while I felt the other twin lick my cheek.

"Uh.. ew," I said and the two did a anime fall like the quickly pulled me from their grip.

"Lets go home," she said quickly.I nodded, I had no clue how much of this host club I could stand.

Soon we arrived at Haruhi's flat-house thingy. She finally made the boys go home.

"This is the uniform," she said holding up an ugly yellow dress.

"Why are you holding a huge banana? There is no way I'm wearing that!" I cried, I mean come on that thing looked like a huge lemon. "I'd rather wear the boy's uniform."

Haruhi laughed. "I thought you might say that, here." She pulled out the boys uniform. I sighed it was slightly better, I thanked her and went to our room to sleep and wondered what would await me tomorrow.

**Woo! Chapter one done, what do you think? There will be more host club madness in the next chapter. Review please.**

**NoLitterBug**


	2. Welcome To Ouran

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing,favoriting and adding this story to your alerts. The idea for this story just popped into my head when I randomly woke up at 2 in the morning.**

**RedVenice: Thanks =D**

**K: Thanks for reviewing on this fic as well =D Hi B! And thanks will do**

**DemonOfTheRain666: Xandra is actually based off of my friend Xandra, she was online when I woke up and I decided to use her as a character, Thanks =)**

**I always update a story as soon as I have reviews so I might just update in the next 20 minutes or hour, so it all depends on how quick you guys review.I started this chapter as soon as RedVenice reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for Xandra.**

The next morning I woke up and changed into my uniform, using a hat to cover up my hair. When I was done I looked like your average boy, I skipped into the living room.

"Morning," Haruhi said.

"Ahhh my lovley neice is up! Did you sleep well?" uncle Ryoji asked. He reminded me alot of that blonde from yesterday.

I nodded and bit into an apple. Soon both Haruhi and I were done our breakfast and we left for school. "Whats Ouran like?" I asked curiously.

"Its..well awkward, you might find it entertaining,its definatly unique." Haruhi talked as if I had just bought myself a ticket for the crazy train.I decided to leave it at that as we approched the school.

I was a second year so I woulden't be in Haruhi's class, still she showed me where my class was though.I heard a gasp, I turned to see the blonde from yesterday behind me.

"Xandra-chan, are you in this class?"he questioned, I nodded and his eyes instantly lit up. "So are Kyoya and I!But why are you dressed as a boy?"

"I diden't like the girl's uniform," I stated.

"Ohh! I see,Leave her to us Haruhi!" He grabbbed me and proceded to show me ever aspect of the classroom right down to the chalk.

I sighed this was going to be a long we were done with our little 'tour' Tamaki started interrogating me.

"So, Xandra-chan. Where are you from?" I was about to repond before someone beat me to it.

"Xandra Fujioka. Second year, age 17, japense, born in Manhattan,New York." I saw it was the guy with glasses.

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"I just simply looked at your record," he replied.

"Why?"

"I'm always aware of the new students here." Well stalker much I thought, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats as class started.

After eight hours of torture I was walking through the halls of Ouran searching for Haruhi.I don't know whats so strange about the school, besides the blonde guy and the guy with glasses.

I saw 2 huge doors with 'Music Room 3' labled on the why one school needed three music rooms was way beyond me but it was still worth a shot.

I opened the door and was immediatly bombarded with rose petals.

"Welcome." I looked up and saw the guys from yesterday and Haruhi in some messed up costumes.

"Xandra?" Haruhi asked. "What are you doing here?

"I-I was l-l-looking for you, but instead I found them," I stuttered pointing at the boys.

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki said dramatically as roses once again filled the background.

"Welcome to Ouran, Xandra," Kyoya said with a devilish smirk on his face, and that was it. I fainted.

**Well there you go, chapter two ^.^ review please and I'll pst as soon as I have some reviews.**

**NoLitterBug**


	3. Starting Today I am a Host

**Alright so chapter 3, woo!**

**FantasticalFantasy: Wow in a good way or bad?**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: Thanks =D**

**DemonOfTheRain666: Thanks! =D**

**K: Thanks =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Xandra**

I woke up with my head throbbing, I diden't remember a thing that happened.

"Is she up?"I opened my eyes to see a very familiar yea, there was a host club and Haruhi... I immediatly shot up and looked entire club was surrounding me while Haruhi bent next to me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine, why are you dressed as a boy?"

"Oh, yea...well I kind of broke a vase on my first day here and now I'm in the club to pay off my debt."Ohh that makes sense.

Before I even knew what I was saying the words flew out of my mouth.

"I'll help you." The entire club gasped.

"Xandra-chan, I cannot let such a fine young lady as yourself do such a thing!"Tamaki said dramatically.

"Oh but you can let Haruhi? Shes a 'fine young lady' too you know," I retorted using air quotes at the young lady part.

Everyone was speechless just like the rest of the club, Kyoya was the first to speak.

"Well then it looks like the decision is made, starting tomorrow you are a host." A smirk made its way to his face as if to say 'I'll make sure your miserable.'

What did the guy even have against me? I decided to let it go as Haruhi and I left for home.

The next day after school I went with Haruhi to the third music room.

"Ahhh just in time,we were just about to open!"Tamaki exclaimed.

The doors opened and there were at least a million girls standing at the enterance.

"Welcome princesses!"

"Tama-kun, who is that?"one girl asked pointing towards me.

"This is our newest host! Momo! Hes new to Ouran so please welcome him."Momo, what the hecky!

"Hes cute,"one of the girls commented while several others nodded and before I knew it I had like twenty girls trying to get my attention.

"Shes doing great,"Tamaki commented with tears in his eyes while I rolled mine.

The girls started chatting among themselves about how cute I was,I decided to look around.

Honey was eating cake while Mori stood next to him,the twins were doing some kind of gay act,Tamaki was flirting with a large group of girls,Haruhi was serving tea to some and Kyoya...well he was no where to be seen.

"Its impolite to keep your guests waiting," I jumped as the voice spoke and turned to see Kyoya writing in a little book.I walked back to the girls who immediatly started blushing.I let out a sigh of relief when they left.

"Oh Haruhi,Xandra," the twins called.I turned to them with my eyebrows raised,they gave a me a cat like smile.

"Beware of the physical exam."With that they left as did Haruhi and I.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys I've been sick and my minds been kind of blurry.**

**The story is going to follow the episodes not the manga but I will be changing things, next chaper will be the physical exam.**

**Review!~NoLitterBug**


End file.
